Encuentro
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #36. A.U. Al tocar su mano, de alguna forma, supo que había esperado por ése encuentro toda su vida. SasuIno, ¡Feliz cumpleaños a Inochan!


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_** **no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Viñeta #36**

 **Encuentro**

 **Para Inochan-Uchiha**

 **oOo**

* * *

 **.**

— ¿Y quién ha oído de la leyenda de Sasuke e Ino?— preguntó la guía, y decenas de diminutas manos se alzaron en el aire, haciéndola sonreír— Pues como sabrán entonces, existe una leyenda que cuenta que en el período Sengoku, un Dios de la Muerte llamado Sasuke fue enviado a la tierra a recoger un alma de gran valor para los dioses, y al conocer a una muchacha humana de nombre Ino se enamoró perdidamente de ella, a pesar de que era su alma la que debía cosechar. Ella estaba muy enferma y murió... Sin embargo, el amor que Sasuke le tenía era tan grande que el mismísimo Kami-sama se compadeció de sus ruegos y le cumplió su más grande anhelo: intercambiar su alma por la de su amada, pero le advirtió que al regresar a la vida ella no recordaría nada de él ni de su amor, y aun así aceptó... Y así murió para salvarla, y al despertar Ino ya no lo recordaba, no obstante, años después, cuando se casó y tuvo un hijo, sin saber porqué llamó al niño igual que el hombre que había muerto para salvarla a ella, a pesar de que seguía sin recordarlo*— varios de los niños del grupo gimieron con tristeza, por eso, la mujer añadió— Pero el amor de Sasuke seguía siendo tan grande que su alma aún sufría por ella, por eso Kami-sama, conmovido por su dolor, le hizo la promesa de que algún día, en el momento y lugar indicado, lo regresaría a la tierra para que su alma inmortal y la de su amada volvieran a encontrarse y amarse para toda la eternidad... Y eso es lo que ésta pintura representa, niños— indicó, señalando el óleo que colgaba en la pared tras ella— Su nombre es Encuentro, y fue pintada por Jacques LeCord en 1875, siguiendo la antigua leyenda de amor japonesa. Ahora, si me siguen por aquí...

La mujer siguió hablando y guió al grupo hacia otra hala, sin notar que uno de los niños se quedó junto a la pintura que acababa de enseñar, parándose en puntas de pie para mirarla más de cerca y fijamente. No que le gustara el arte, mucho menos aquella visita al museo, pero esa pintura, con la imagen de dos personas besándose en una noche estrellada, además de sosa y estúpida, también se le hizo, de alguna forma, interesante.

Con sus ojos negros escrutó al hombre del cuadro, cuyo cabello negro y en punta se le hizo curiosamente familiar, luego se concentró en la mujer, ignorando a las personas que se habían parado a su lado para ver la misma pintura, en su cabello largo y rubio, en las facciones de su bonito rostro y en sus ojos, teniendo la extraña sensación de que ya los había visto antes, pero no en una pintura. Supo de inmediato que los conocía de algún lugar.

—Conozco esa leyenda— dijo la mujer que estaba a su lado, hablándole a su amigo— Es muy bonita, pero... Me pregunto si ellos en verdad se encontraron otra vez...

—Es un estúpido cuento de niños, nada de eso es real, Kurenai— respondió el hombre moreno, frunciendo el ceño, al igual que Sasuke. Era cierto, era un estúpido cuento que nada tenía de real.

Y en ese momento, el hombre tomó la mano de la mujer y los dos se alejaron, dejándole ver a la niña que había estado junto a ellos, observando la misma pintura, parada en puntas de pie para acercarse mejor, exactamente igual que él. Al notarlo, la niña se paró en posición normal y se peinó el corto cabello rubio tras las orejas, sonriéndole con alegría.

—Lo siento, pero esta es mi pintura favorita— le dijo, mirándolo con extrañeza— Oye, ¿nos conocemos?

Se le secó la boca al darse cuenta de que le había hecho la misma pregunta que él quería hacerle, pero al querer responder con unas de sus clásicas y groseras negativas sintió que se le enredaba la lengua.

—No...lo creo.

— ¿Seguro?— insistió ella, mirándolo a los ojos y causándole un violento estremecimiento.

Conocía esos ojos. Sin saber porqué amaba esa mirada verdosa como el mar en verano.

Y la niña le sonrió, como si leyera sus pensamientos, extendiendo su mano.

—Me llamo Ino, Yamanaka Ino, y acabo de mudarme de Tokio.

Él aceptó el gesto casi por inercia, y al tocar su mano, de alguna forma, supo que había esperado por ése encuentro toda su vida.

—Sasuke— respondió, aclarándose la garganta y luchando porque no se le doblaran las rodillas—. Sasuke Uchiha.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 ***La mayor parte del relato fue tomado del OVA 3 de Kuroshitsuji, "La historia de Will**

 **Feliz cumpleaños, Valeria!**

 **Gracias por leer!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **H.S.**


End file.
